Sarah Ann's new intern SHIELD
by BiancaLeiteWriter
Summary: Trying to follow the footsteps of his uncle may be more complicated than it seems, the more I'll be able to find startling things to go this challenge.
1. Synopsis

**NOTA: Todos os direitos são reservados pela Marvel.**

 **Eu tenho apenas os meus OCs.**

 **Doe a problemas com a minha conta antiga ByanckaBuzolic28**

 **vou repost a história Sarah Ann Intern SHIELD.**

 **Sinopse**

 _Olá, meus queridos leitores._

 _Deixe-me apresentar._

 _Tenho 20 anos, meu nome é Sarah Ann Coulson._

 _Você must're surpreso que meu sobrenome é Coulson._

 _Bem, eu sou sobrinha do agente Phil Coulson, mas como?_

 _O meu tio não gosta de mencionar é que ele tinha um irmão chamado Andrew Coulson, que era cinco anos mais velho do que Phil, mas eu não sei muito sobre o meu pai desde que ele deixou minha mãe quando ela deu a notícia de que ela estava grávida de mim e Ele nunca mais foi visto._

 _Mas o tio "Philly", como gosto de chamá-lo apenas para irritá-lo sempre esteve presente na minha vida, para mim, é mais um pai do que um tio e por isso estou muito grato a ele._

 _Bem, como eu sempre olhei para ele como um herói, não era difícil ver o que eu faria com a minha vida e conseguir um estágio em uma das maiores organizações secretas da SHIELD mundo._

 _E eu posso dizer que não vai ser fácil._


	2. Anxiety Is An Imaginary Enemy

**ANXIETY IS AN IMAGINARY ENEMY**

After spending all day solving the paperwork that was piling up on your desk, Phil Coulson not wait to get home and be able to have a quiet night, but everything was perfect for Phil until he received a four o'clock link morning.

"Hmm, Hello?" Said Phil Coulson agent to answer the phone sleepily.

"Hey, Philly? I've been eating too much food lately I'm worried that my new uniform not be good on me." Said Sarah Ann with a lot of energy.

"It's four in the morning, Sarah." Coulson said still trying to wake up.

"I know uncle and I'm sorry to wake you so early on a Monday, but as I just said tonight have eaten two burritos and have lost count of how many candied pretzel I've consumed." I said, touching my stomach it looks like it will explode at any moment.

Phil thought carefully before replying to his anxious niece: "If you are very nervous, I could take her to the hospital.".

I breathed, "You said it's good to be anxious.".

"You just changed my words, what I said was 'You must be willing to do a good job and give it your all' and yet you should not have eaten all that you have in the fridge." He said smiling.

"All right, I should go to bed and get some sleep and let the old man back to take his nap." I said smiling.

"Hey girl, know that I am younger than his father and if there is someone who is an old man he is," she replied Phil though I could hear the humor in his voice.

"Uncle, thank you for the conversation at this time of night, I know you are tired and really think we should go to sleep, because tomorrow is a new day and we are rested." I replied quietly, not wanting to continue the conversation when my father was mentioned.

Phil could hear in his voice the pain knowing that by mentioning Andrew had caused discomfort to his niece "Yes, my little sunshine, but before hanging up I want you to know that I love you and everything will be all right tomorrow." He said fondly.

"Thank you uncle and I love you. See you tomorrow!" I answered.

"Until tomorrow sunshine." Phil said.

I put my phone next to me in bed, tilting his head to see the alarm. In a few hours I will start a new chapter in my life, following in the footsteps of my uncle and try to be like him will not be easy.

Not sleep that night, I do not know if it was the sugar past the pretzel, the anxiety that although decreased slightly was still there or the effect of cups of coffee I had to drink to be able to calm down. I spent time thinking about all the things that could go wrong in my new job and I might even be involved in a global catastrophe.

Before I realize is there was a noise in the silence of my apartment and immediately knew it was the alarm telling me it was time to start the day, I take a shower and get out as fast as possible and see that there was still time before going to the base, wearing my suit and black skirt with a white blouse, I combed and braided my wavy brown hair and applied a little makeup, and I looked in the mirror and I could see what was socially acceptable.

I looked at the clock and it was almost time to start the best day of my life or my worst nightmare. As I went out and locked my apartment went to my uncle's meeting and I got a little guilty when I found him sleeping in the car, as gently as possible I knocked on the window in his window and he woke up with a jump, but soon He calmed down when he realized it was me. Then he unlocked my door and said, "You do not look like overweight and you are beautiful, so do not worry." He said smiling.

I climbed into the passenger seat and said, "I feel fat.".

"You're not fat, I think it's just worry and nervousness," said Phil.

"I know, but I just think I'm not ready," I said sadly.

"Sarah Ann Coulson," he began with a smile. "Life is full of challenges and obstacles trying to make us give up what most want and love, an example is when you were beginning to take the first steps when you were a baby, how many times you fell and how many times set up. That's life , many things will appear to make you give up, but irais use this same method when you were a baby. If an obstacle do you fall look to one side and look at each other and stand up. the biggest fear is not to try and fight for what more you want. " He concluded wisely.

"Thank you for telling me that uncle," I said with tears in her eyes.

He smiled, but he was worried about her. SHIELD is a dangerous place to work and it's a little protective of her.

"I'm sure irais go through it, if there's one thing I know about my niece is that it has the ability and intelligence to overcome every challenge and obstacles." He said while stopped at a traffic light and tried to mess up your hair without success.

"Phil Coulson, do not have permission to mess up my hair in the workplace." She said in exasperation.

Uncle Phil just smiled, but I could see that my words had no effect.

Right now, I looked out the expensive window and realized that we were heading to a farm that looked like it was once surrounded by fields of corn, but what really stood out in this landscape was black plane a bit further away from where we were.

"Did they really sent a jet?" Can you speak to the jaw.

"Why not?" Phil said. "They have much money to spend." He said good-humored with my reaction and yet I could not help laughing a little.


	3. The First Day

**THE FIRST DAY**

I'm not good with this whole thing high, my hands firmly gripped the arms of the chair. The pilote seemed to know what he was doing and my uncle seemed to trust him, finally my body was shaking and it was in that confused state I met with the head of that organization the so intimidating Director Nick Fury and look where I was greeted by made director my mind and body want to run back to the plane and go home. With all this, a thought came to me _'How can a person have a look so pervasive and intimidating having only one eye?'_. Before my uncle could say anything the director asked, "Who is this girl, Coulson?" I would call it rude, but I could see that he was armed and I really do not want to mess this airstrip with my need blood.

"This is Sarah Ann, my niece, your training starts today," Coulson said with a proud voice.

Fury turned to me and I probably knew I could is out before the end of my training.

"Did you bring your documentation?" he said without showing any emotion.

"Yes sir," I said to him directly.

He reached out and after his action I handed him the document folder that were asked to start my training, he took it and read it quickly and then called one of his agents.

"Miss Coulson, as an intern, you will bring the meals for each person on staff and high-level guests list. If someone wants a cup of coffee, you will bring you, this is your duty. Also, you will be asked to run some errands. Do you understand? " Fury said going to the point.

"Yes sir," I said quietly.

He then turned to the agent that I now knew was called Alex Sutton, because of their identification badge and said to take me to the cafeteria. Alex turned to me and said, "This way, miss.".

Phil touched my arm and smiled, so I started to follow the Sutton agent through the corridors of the office and trying to memorize the way, but it all seemed the same since the doors, color and even the air, there were few points of reference. Silently accepted the fact that I could lose myself several times before to get used to this place.

When we got to the dining room, specifically the kitchen I let out a sigh of relief to see that the place is of a small size and thus easier to handle.

Alex left me with a wink and a kitchen a little dirty, so I started organizing the pots, clean the counter and the stove, washing dishes and sweeping the floor at the end I was satisfied with the result.

After completing all clean and have nothing to do I was thinking until I hear a soft, sweet voice from the doorway.

"You are the new intern?" Asked the voice.

I turned and saw an elderly woman and friendly. She was short and had the warm brown eyes.

"Yes ma'am, I am." I said quietly to her.

"Sarah Ann, is not it?" I nodded confirming your question.

"I brought a list containing the names of the people you will deliver meals and your badge." She held out a piece of paper and a badge containing your name and photo on it.

"You can call me Sarah and Ann and thank you for bringing me these." I said raising the list and badge.

"You're welcome, Sarah, and you can call me Grace." She said smiling.

"All right ... I mean my Grace. See you." I said smiling.

"See you." Said Grace.

After Grace out of the kitchen I took a look at the list containing the names of those I would serve.

\- Agent Maria Hill

\- Agent Phil Coulson

\- Director Nick Fury

\- Dr. John Collins


End file.
